couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Benton Tarantella
'Benton Tarantella '''is a zombie film director, and partner of Van Volkheim. Personality In Tarantella's first appearance, he carried the serial killer-like motives he had when he was alive. His persuasive charm and reputable status enabled him to carry out his malicious plans without question. All his efforts were to satisfy his new zombie lust for human meat. When he reappeared later, this vicious, cannibalistic behavior seemed to have gone away, and his malevolent disposition became centered around more directorial goals such as using other people's torture as a form of entertainment. benton.jpg History While they were still alive, Benton Tarantella and his partner Errol Van Volkheim used to pose as film directors in order to lead in and kill unsuspecting victims. With twelve people slain, they were finally jailed on a life sentence. Van Volkheim was released for exceptional behavior, leaving Tarantella alone to die in prison. Years afterwards, Tarantella rose from the grave as a zombie, prepared to continue his old ways. This required his friend, however, and with the planets' alignment iminent, all that was necessary was the proper burial site; the Bagge Farmhouse. With much experience in this area, Benton was able to get inside the house by pitching his script '''The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm,' which he wanted to film there. He offered the farmer a large sum of money, and his plan was concreted. Now he just had to set up his wife for consumption. A stream of light shone down from the planets, and Van Volkheim was reborn. The two looked to the script for the next phase, but unfortunately for them, Courage had changed it. Following what seemed to be Tarantella's writing, the zombies returned back into the grave, and Muriel was saved (Ep.9-2). The director later emerged from the dirt and returned to the three, pitching his new TV series, "Angry Nasty People." Inspired by Eustace, the reality show followed depictions of bitterness and rudeness. Tarantella assured his associate Lazo that it would be a phenomenal hit, as soon as the actual lead hit the scene. As filming progressed, the camera captured Eustace's mean and rotten essence, and from it, the star was born: Mr. Nasty. The views skyrocketed, and Tarantella milked it for as much money as it could gain. However, the other costars, Muriel and Courage, became disturbed by their constant torment by Mr. Nasty. During one shoot, Tarantella came into the room and found Courage holding Muriel over a pit of quicksand. He instantly promoted him, causing the out-shined Mr. Nasty to storm out. Overexcited, Benton leaped onto the rocking chair for a better shot, from which Courage knocked him into the pit. He watched on his own show as he sank to the bottom. (Ep.36-2) Quotes "Well, if it's in the script..." Trivia *According to his Van Volkheim, he is a terrible writer. *He has a star dedicated to him on the Walk of Fame. *His name appears to be derived from Quenton Tarantino, an American film director. Appearances #''Everyone Wants To DirectEveryone Wants To Direct'' #''Angry Nasty People'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased